Roses Are Black
by MysticHakai24
Summary: It all started with some Valentine cards. Then a little birthday party for Koenma. And now, Kurama's been kidnapped. Hiei's been sent to a dark world. And Yuusuke and Kuwabara have no idea what's going on. Shounen-ai H+K Ch 12 up!
1. RAB 1

Roses Are Black...  
  
By MysticHakai24  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
The sun shined on his fiery red locks. A pair of emerald eyes opened, blinking and wincing at the morning light. Kurama checked the calendar and the clock, six forty.  
  
Time passed so fast, it was the first of February already, the month of love. And in two weeks would be Valentine's Day... Cards and chocolates and hearts would invade his room. Might as well live for it.  
  
Kurama stood up groggily; he walked to his bathroom to get ready for school. Eventually, he came out, brushing his rich blood-red hair. Putting down the brush, Kurama noticed something he didn't see earlier, probably because he was still half-asleep.  
  
On his wooden desk was a single blood red rose. Its petals alone were gleaming so beautifully... And sitting next to it was a card bought from a store. On the cover was a heart, and the words 'Happy Valentine's Day'.  
  
Kurama approached the items cautiously, it might be a joke for all he knew, and he wouldn't be surprised if it was. He held the rose gently between his slender fingers; the thorns were cut off. Kurama opened the card and read softly:  
  
Maybe roses are red, or violets are blue,  
  
(They can be purple you know),  
  
Or sugar is sweet - it can be wrong,  
  
But what I know is simply true, I know  
  
That you are a precious gift, and that I love you.  
  
Kurama glanced at the Valentine's Card, at the bottom was a simple message, in misspelled printing, he read quickly:  
  
I no this is a bit early, but don't be surprised, dear koi, if I come to get you.  
  
Shutting the card, baffled, Kurama placed the rose in a vase full of water and hustled out of the room. He said quickly, "I am not hungry," and a sweet, "Sayonara Okaasan" before he left for Meiow High. And the kitsune was gone.  
  
* * *  
  
The school bell rung and Kurama, as quickly as possible, left the building with his briefcase swinging beside him. But he wasn't swift enough. Immediately, a girl clutched to his arm with a goofy grin. It was the brunette Mai Ishaboda.  
  
"Konnichiwa Minamino-san!" she exclaimed, still with the goofy grin. "How was your day?" Mai asked, trying to sound innocent.  
  
Kurama flashed her a smile, "Fine, arigatou, Ishaboda-san. And how was yours?"  
  
Mai pouted. "Nothing much, although I'm pretty sure my parents won't be too proud of my spelling mark. Got a sixty-three." She shrugged. "But who cares, they know I'm bad at spelling." Kurama nodded and excused himself as they finally got off the school grounds. "Okay then, Minamino- san! See you tomorrow!" And Mai left with many girls glaring at her with jealousy in their eyes.  
  
Kurama arrived home with the house empty. Okaasan my must be out with Hatanaka-san again, he thought with happiness. Shiori must be truly happy now with a man in her life. He walked into the kitchen for a quick snack, the school lunch wasn't that good today.  
  
Soon, the youko headed for his room. He changed out of his school uniform and into some comfortable clothing. Folding his pink uniform neatly, Kurama picked up his backpack and took out his Biology textbook. He placed on his desk when he spotted something on it.  
  
It was a torn piece of paper with a few written words on it. The words were in the same handwriting and were misspelled again. Kurama was about to pick it up when something jumped into the bedroom from the window. It was Hiei.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Hiei."  
  
"Hn." Hiei glanced around the room and spotted the torn paper sitting on the desk. "What's that?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing, nothing..." Kurama said, grinning happily. He could have sworn he saw hurt in the Jaganshi's eyes (the normal two) for a moment, but the thought didn't last long.  
  
Hiei just replied, "Hn. Just making sure you weren't dead." And before the kitsune could reply, the youkai was gone. The window was still opened and the air breezed in.  
  
Kurama glanced at the torn paper from earlier:  
  
I'm cuming, my bloodi rose...  
  
* * * 


	2. RAB 2

Roses Are Black...  
  
By MysticHakai24  
  
  
  
The next mornings were no different. There was a bouquet of pink and white roses sitting on his wooden desk, waiting for someone to own them. And at school, someone had stuffed a box of delicious white chocolates in his desk. And etc. Kurama was now confused.  
  
There was a full week before Valentine's Day and he as already recieving gifts from an anonymous person. Sure, he expected Valentine's Day presents and cards and sweets, but not this early. Or maybe Kurama should not be surprised. After all, many girls would jump at any chance to give him something. That must be it. It was a from a girl at school. The printing on the card and paper was neatly written like a female, but it was misspelled pretty much.  
  
Kurama picked up his briefcase and opened it, the school bell had just signalled the end of the day, he was again surprised at its contents. Inside was a small felt heart saying the words 'Aishiteru.' Maybe he shouldn't be so surprised, after all, it was the day before Valentine's Day.  
  
"Minamino-san!" someone cried. It was Mai Ishaboda. She was smiling. Immediately, again, she clamped herself to Kurama's left arm as his right arm was holding briefcase. "Konnichiwa, Minamino-san!"  
  
Kurama sighed mentally and gave a false smile to her, he was really getting annoyed with this girl. "Konnichiwa Ishaboda-san," he said with fake happiness. "How was your day?" He asked that question everyday but it didn't seem like Mai minded.  
  
She replied enthusiastically, "Fine! I just gotta do some homework and," she looked around before whispering quietly, "I'm gonna forge my mom's signature. I gotta 14 on my spelling retest!" Then she lifted her voice as if to show off to the girls staring jealously, "How was your day, Minamino-san?"  
  
"Quite nice, thank you," Kurama replied. Suddenly, he felt some youki nearby. It must be Hiei. The youki felt kind of angry and... jealous? Kurama looked up to a nearby tree but saw nothing. Was it really Hiei?  
  
Mai looked concerned. "Daijobu ja, Minamino-san?" she asked, still as if she was showing off to the other girls.  
  
"Daijobu. I'm just feeling a bit dizzy, I think I'm going to go home now," Kurama answered, it was agood excuse after all, but he still felt guilty about the lie.  
  
Mai replied, "Oh, well, here." She handed him a white box in the shap of a heart and it had a red ribbon tied around it. There was a card swinging loosely from the ribbon. "It's an early Valentine's Day gift." She blushed so hard, her face was a tomato.  
  
"Arigato, Ishaboda-san."  
  
"Uhh...yeah. Uh, bye!" And Mai left.  
  
Kurama looked at the card. On the front was a picture of what was suppose to be cupid shooting the arrow. Inside the card were the words, printed,  
  
I am yuor frend, ande u r miine. But maibe we cuold be sunethimg mure..?  
  
Kurama shook his head. But a thought hit him. What if Mai was the one who was sending him all the gifts? He stared at the message again. No, this writing was a little messier and the spelling seemed to worsen. It was someone else. But who? He sighed again and continued his walk home, still pondering on this secret admirer  
  
* * *  
  
Hiei followed the redheaded kitsune home. He was angry. He didn't like that Mai Ishaboda, if she was kind or not. Because she was going to steal away his fox.  
  
And after purposely stealing all the money from those stupid ningens to buy these Valentine gifts, he wasn't going to give up his kitsune. Mai Ishaboda or not.  
  
Kurama was his.  
  
* * * 


	3. RAB 3

Roses Are Black...  
  
By MysticHakai24  
  
  
  
Shiori smiled as the door opened and shut. She greeted her son happily, "Irrasahai, musuko! How was your day?"  
  
Kurama smiled, a real one, he was always glad and happy with his mother. "Great, Okaasan. It's just that tomorrow is Valentine's Day, I hope we don't get as many chocolates as last year," he said, trying not to boast.  
  
Shiori nodded, "True." She smiled, "Oh, yes, Shuuichi-kun, I was cleaning your room today ("You didn't need to," Kurama protested.) and I found this lovely bouquet of blue Dandelions, I didn't know Dandelions were blue."  
  
"Uhh..."  
  
"And there was a card with it. I didn't read the card, though, Shuuichi-kun. I know you and respect your privacy. But the roses were beautiful." Shiori smiled.  
  
Kurama nodded. His mother always respected him. "Okay, Okaasan, I'm going upstairs to do my homework. Ja!" And he ran up the stairs quickly.  
  
Shiori was right. Sitting on his desk were blue Dandelions. Strange. Kurama approached them after dropping his briefcase on his neat bed. Lying gently in-between to of the largest flowers was a card, plain and simple and pictureless. It was a blank card except for the writing inside. Kurama read slowly:  
  
Tommoro is the dae, itooshi i'm cuming...  
  
Kurama placed the card down. He shook his head and undressed. Then put on something comfortable. He settled down on his chair and faced his desk, his hand reached inside his briefcase and took out a history textbook. He took out a piece of neat loose-leaf and began writing his report on one of the Aztec Indians.  
  
The window was opened, welcoming the wind and the stranger that just jumped inside the bedroom. Hiei looked around the room, nothing different. He looked at Kurama, nothing different. It was the same beautiful and sexy red hair and the best dazzling emerald eyes. There was the same lovely pale face and those delicious, soft lips.  
  
"How are you, Hiei?" Kurama asked finally, turning so he can face the half-koorime.  
  
Hiei glared. "Let's just say this, I'm not dead."  
  
Kurama chuckled. "Always the pratical one, ne, Hiei?"  
  
"Hn." The Jaganshi looked around the room, his three eyes finally resting on the wooden desk's vase. It was now filled with lovely roses and flowers. "What's that?" he asked innocently, trying not to sound like he already knew.  
  
Kurama blushed a little. "Well, someone gave those to me," he replied simply.  
  
"Do you like them?"  
  
Kurama blinked. He never knew Hiei to ask that kind of a question. But he answered anyway. "Yes, they're nice. But if I knew who it was from, it would be better." The fox smiled. "What brought you here, Hiei?"  
  
Hiei grunted. "Nowhere else to go. Already checked on Yukina and she's alive."  
  
"Hiei, aren't you going to tell her that you're her brother yet?" Kurama asked. He was feeling a bit guilty to keep lying to her about her missing brother. But it was for her sake, as Hiei had recited clearly before.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Whatever." And Kurama continued his report, he flipped a few pages in his textbook. He though of a question to ask Hiei. Kurama turned around, but Hiei was gone.  
  
* * *  
  
After a wonderful meal with his mother, Kurama walked out of the shower, supressing a yawn. He was exhausted today, though he did not a have a clue why. He walked over to his bed, packed his books back into their bag, and sat.  
  
After enough yawns, Kurama lie down,but he suddenly sat up. There was something behind him, lying on the bed already, though it was an inanimate object.  
  
Again, it was a rose, a pale blue rose. And tied to the blue rose was a message, a short one no less, but still seemed threatening:  
  
Just a fewe more ours, koi. Just a fewe more ours...  
  
That sent chill a down Kurama's spine. Tomorrow's event would be... interesting.  
  
* * * 


	4. RAB 4

Roses Are Black  
  
By MysticHakai24  
  
  
  
  
  
Morning was bright and sunny, though a bit chilly. The sky was clear blue with some puffy clouds in the sky. And Kurama woke up. He knew today was going to be a bad, bad day for him. Yes, it was a holiday, but guess which one. Valentine's Day.  
  
Kurama grabbed his pink school uniform and pulled it on. He grabbed his briefcase and walked downstairs, greeting his mother along the way. After finishing his bowl of rice, the kitsune glanced at the clock, almost time to go. A few seconds ticked by, and finally, the minute hand struck the nine. Kurama sighed. It was school time.  
  
The long walk to school shortened clearly, though unknown to Kurama's fan group as they crowded around him more furiously than the other days, shouting and screaming his name over and over. Kurama's head ached, his mind was cloudy, but there was still a whole seven hours of school before him, and there was going to be more torture from these females.  
  
The school bell rung, saving Kurama from most of the girls, but the ones that shared the same class as he followed him, clinging on to his left arm, letting the others glare jealously. And by the time the youko made it to the classroom, his briefcase, arms, and hands were full of boxes of white chocolates, milk chocolates, cards, weird and strange hearts, and love letters. Many of the boys stared at him jealously, wanting his good looks and talents.  
  
And by lunch, it was unbearable, his desk and briefcase were pounded with treats, there were some bulging out of his pockets, so when no girls could see, Kurama gave some away. It was mean, yes, but Kurama couldn't carry that much anymore. He was already loaded and, Inari-sama, think of what the afternoon would hold. What a head ache, poor, poor, fox...  
  
* * *  
  
Hiei growled and clenched his fists as he saw those stupid, ningen shoujos crowding over his fox, giving him sweets and cards and, what a waste when Kurama was already his.  
  
[Ah, but he isn't yours, is he?] a little voice cakled evilly in his head.  
  
"Shut up," Hiei muttered to himself. 'Because the fox WILL be mine,' the Jaganshi thought to himself. He glared at the many females down there. "Just look at them," Hiei said to no one particular. "Glowering over my Kurama as if he was only a prize. He is mine and they will never have him. I swear."  
  
[But does your Kurama feel the same, may I ask?] It was that pesky voice again.  
  
Hiei chuckled softly to himself. "It does not matter to me, and when should anything matter to me? I am the Forbidden Child. It didn't matter to me when they threw me off that cliff, did it? If they didn't, I would have never met my itooshi. I have feelings for him, and if cannot accept that, then fine, I shall take him."  
  
[That is mean, though. Do you not agree?]  
  
"Shut up you pesky voice, mean or not, I shall always be mean," Hiei snarled viciously. And the annoying voice left it at that.  
  
"And like I said, he shall be mine, no matter the circumstances."  
  
* * *  
  
Kurama smiled at Mai Ishaboda, she had attached herself, and offered to carry half of his gifts. "Hold on," Kurama said, going through his briefcase to make sure his gift to Hiei was still there and not accidentally taken by a fan.  
  
The Jaganshi had always inspired him, even with that cold attitude of his. He would not tell his own sister her dark (or as Hiei said dark) secret because he knew it would ruin her. Well, actually, it wouldn't. But Hiei had given him a new meaning to the word love.  
  
Kurama or rather, Shuuichi loved his mother very much. But this was different, it was the love that you would share and bond forever with. In simpler words, Kurama fell in love with the half-Koorime, Hiei.  
  
Finally finding the gift, a box of sweet chocolates and a small pendant, Kurama smiled to himself and stuffed everything back into his briefcase. But then something hit the floor gently in front of him. It was a rock.  
  
It was a medium-sized rock with a note attached to it. Curious, Kurama reached out for the rock. He unlaced the paper from the rock and just held it.  
  
"What is it, Minamino-san?"  
  
Kurama jumped. He had forgotten that Mai was there, really. "Nothing, Ishaboda-san. Nothing." But Kurama was afraid of what he might find in there, in that note. Finally, Kurama opened the note and read the enticingly short message.  
  
Just a fewe more minuets nowe...  
  
Kurama gulped and glanced around him. Nothing. Not a signature of any kind of ki except for Mai, himself, and some girls who thought they were hiding very well behind some trees nearby.  
  
"Daijobu ja, Minamino-san?"  
  
"Umm... I'm okay. Listen Mai, I've got to go," Kurama replied so fast, he quickly sprinted back home.  
  
"But what about your gifts?" Mai shrieked.  
  
Kurama saighed and yelled over his shoulder, "Keep them!"  
  
He could hear the screams of girls far beind him. That problem was over, now for the bigger one.  
  
* * *  
  
He was changed and staring at the one rose on his desk. There was youki ratiating off of it. And kurama wanted to avoid all demons as possible.  
  
The rose was midnight black, a beautiful color which glowed blue in any form of light. Its stem was rich green, the thorns were cut off, and the midnight rose lie on top of a note.  
  
Kurama ignored it and started his Science homework on his neatly-made bed. But something didn't feel right. He ignored it again, however, and continued right with his assignment.  
  
Finally, the temptation got to him. Kurama stood up, picked up the black rose, picked up the note, put the flower back down, and opened the note to read. The message scared him.  
  
i'm heare  
  
Kurama, a bit scared for no reason whatsoever, turned around to see something. Nothing. At least not yet. He sighed and smiled mentally. But he shouldn't have so early.  
  
"I'm over here," said a voice behind him.  
  
Kurama spun around and came mace to face with his briend. Emerald green to piercing red. It was Hiei.  
  
"H-Hiei?  
  
Hiei smirked. "That's what they call me."  
  
Kurama stared, disbelief in his eyes. "But, I never... I thought..."  
  
Hiei made a false pout on his pale face. "You don't want me here, kitsune? You want me to leave? Already?"  
  
Kurama immediately shook his head. "Iie! No! I was just surprised, that's all. I didn't know that you would-"  
  
"Okay then."  
  
And Hiei tip-toed and leaned up, Kurama's eyes widened as flesh came upon flesh. His emerald eyes were in deep shock and Hiei's eyes were closed, enjoying the kiss while it lasted. It felt...warm and...right. As if they were meant to be. And maybe they were. Who knew?  
  
Hiei ran his tongue over Kurama's soft lips, his fox smelled so much like the natural rainforests in Brazil. So lovely... And all his. No one else's.  
  
Kurama smiled and leaned in with the soft kiss, he began to feel comfortable and safe...loved. The little fire demon, never loved and no feelings, it was very surprising. But enjoy as they lasts, they say. so Kurama leaned in and enjoyed it as he could.  
  
'That's right,' Hiei thought happily as the fox leaned in closer, enjoying every moment of this. The kitsune was his. All his. No one would steal his Kurama away from him. not a fan girl. Not Mai Ishaboda.  
  
It was fate. 


	5. RAB 5

Roses Are Black  
  
By MysticHakai24  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was the day after Valentine's Day and Mai Ishaboda was, annoyingly to us fans of H+K, following our favorite little youko home. She wanted to throw away all the sweets he got the day before. Mai was jealous, you see. She wanted Kurama to ber her's, but who wouldn't?  
  
Arriving at his house, she memorized the address, knowing that she would misspell it if she wrote it down and then would get lost. Very lost. Nodding to herself, Mai quickly ran back home, smiling at her brilliant plan.  
  
* * *  
  
At that same moment, Kurama was in his room, he knew someone was behind him, but he didn't care really. There was a Reikai Tantei meeting after school and he needed to drop off his briefcase and run to the park a few blocks away where Kurama will meet the other detectives, including Hiei.  
  
Kurama smiled at the thought as he ran down to the park, of having Hiei as a lover. It was funny, watching Hiei pout on his childish face whenever Kurama refused to do whatever was asked because of school or Shiori.  
  
Skidding to the park, he glanced at his watch, very punctual. Kurama smiled and looked around. No one was to be seen, but he could sense the youki of his kawaii koi in the tallest tree. Kurama looked up into the tree and true enough, there was Hiei, sitting there with a very bored expression on his face.  
  
Kurama grinned and hopped up to the branch in which Hiei sat on. Hiei just continued staring into the distance, at something. Probably with Jagan, because there were too many green leaves in the way. And in a way, Hiei was using his Jagan.  
  
Hiei could see the Mai Ishaboda whom he hated oh so much running away from his Kurama's house. He was worried, not about Mai Ishaboda injuring his fox, but about her stealing his fox. If his koibito was taken away from him, he would not have anything to live by anymore. Nothing.  
  
"Hiei? Yuusuke and Kuwabara are here," Kurama said gently in an almost-whisper. Hiei must be in deep concentration to not be able to sense the approaching team members.  
  
Hiei blinked. "Hn." He jumped off the branch with Kurama following him neatly. They both landed on their feet silently, not making a slight noise.  
  
Yuusuke greeted them with a big goofy grin, he was wearing his inappropriate green school uniform and Kuwabara in his correct blue. Hiei wore his usual black clothing and Kurama was in his pinkish school uniform, greeting the two.  
  
Just as they were about to find Botan, who was somewhere, maybe at Genkai's temple with Yukina, she came to them.  
  
"Konnichiwa, minna!" Botan exclaimed, excited. "You're all here, that's great! Come follow me!" Which following a blue-haired girl on a flying oar wasn't easy one bit. But they did so anyhow.  
  
The surroundings around them became known as the center of the park, where no one ever went. It was dark and shady, a bit cool. Botan jumped off her oar and it disappeared.  
  
"What's the problam, Botan-san?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
Botan blicked her violet eyes, then she grinned. "Oh, nothing! I just came to tell you that it will be Koenma-sama's birthday this Saturday and I want to invite you to his birthday party!"  
  
Yuusuke cracked up. "That little baby emperor? A birthday party! Now that seems more appropriate for a toddler!" He started laughing and Kuwabara joined in. They stopped as Botan hit the two on the head with her wooden oar.  
  
"Stop laughing, you two. This is very important to Koenma-sama. It's his 1000th birthday or something like that," informed Botan in a mean way. She looked at the four, looking for any more laughs or chuckles, I suppose. "Now, Genkai-san was kind enough to lend us her temple for this Saturday. I need one of you to come everyday to help me and Yukina. by Friday, everything should be ready."  
  
(P.S. Today is Tuesday for the Tantei.)  
  
Hiei scoffed. He wouldn't come to any of these preperations, of course. Kuwabara, Yuusuke, and Kurama might, but he certainly wouldn't.  
  
"Okay. And Hiei," Botan looked at him. "I know you won't come so just remember to come by Genkai-san's temple at 11:30 a.m. on Saturday morning. Koenma-sama would get mad if you missed his party."  
  
Kuwabara nodded. Kurama nodded and smiled a mysterious grin for who knows what. And Yuusuke was to busy trying to bend down, avoiding the oar as it was trying to hit his head again. He should learn sometime.  
  
The four began walking away, or in Hiei's case, jumping away through the trees. And Botan screamed behind them, "Remember, guys! 11:30 a.m. sharp on Saturday this week at Genkai-san's temple! It's for Koenma-sama's birthday party!"  
  
Hmm... This might be interesting as well. 


	6. RAB 6

Roses Are Black...  
  
By MysticHakai24  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was Thursday. And Kurama was walking up the many stairs of Genkai's temple. It was his turn to help Botan prepare for Koenma's birthday. Yuusuke had his turn yesterday, though he didn't help much, as Botan had said.  
  
Finally reaching the top, Kurama looked around for any sign of any of the three females that should be there at the moment. Genkai- no, she might be inside though. Yukina- she was usually outside but she might be at Kuwabara's house. And Botan- she was suppose to be here.  
  
"Kurama!" Botan cried, running from behind the temple, carrying a load of party hats and balloons. She dropped it all on the ground. "Thank goodness you made it. Can you help me with this helium thingy, I just don't understand it." She pointed to the silver machine standing on the porch, waiting to serve a balloon its ability to float.  
  
Kurama nodded. "Sure." He followed the ferrygirl to the porch, helping her carry the supplies. "Here, you see, you put this part, the part that you blow through, you stick it right on this small straw thing. Yes, that's right..."  
  
Botan, still messing up, decided to go inside and order a cake while Kurama finished up with the balloons. Tying a purple one down, he picked up a black one and began to blow it up. Botan said she needed some with air from the mouth, to let them decorate the floor, she said.  
  
Finished with them at last, Kurama handed them over to Botan who nodded and invited him inside. Inside, there were a lot of decorations. Streamers were flying everywhere, balloons floating around and tripping ones on the ground. There was a large wooden table in the center with all the supplies like napkins and forks, etc. There were also a couple banners shouting, "Happy Birthday Koenma-sama!" And there were many hearts on the banners, proving just how much Botan's feelings to the little prince were.  
  
Suddenly, Botan came rushing in, pulling out her oar. "Kurama! I've gotta go! Koenma-sama's looking for me, and I can't make him come here yet!" She glanced around. "Here, look, you finish up, okay? Kuwabara and I will continue tomorrow. Okay, ja ne!" And she flew through the doors and back to the Reikai, hoping Koenma wouldn't find out about this.  
  
Kurama sighed and picked up a black party hat lying on the floor near his feet. He looked at it and thought, curiously, what would Hiei look like in a party hat? Adorable, probably. But on the other hand, to Kurama, anything on Hiei would look kawaii.  
  
"What's so funny, fox?" Hiei asked, scaring Kurama as he landed neatly on the ground in front of the doors which Botan just passed.  
  
Kurama blinked. "Nothing." But the image of his koi in party stuff grew, and he stuffed his fist in his mouth, making sure not to giggle aloud in front of his itooshi.  
  
"Can you help me with this?" the fox asked, picking up some thick borders with tiny papers on it. "I need to hang it up around the room. Then I'm done."  
  
"Hn." Hiei stared at the long strips in Kurama's hands. And he really wanted to return to his fox's bedroom where they can have there own privacy (*wink, wink). "Fine. I'll help."  
  
"Great!" Kurama cried. He picked up a stapler and threw it to Hiei who caught it with ease. "Look. Just pick up a border, match it up with this ceiling line. Pick up the stapler, or the thing in my right hand, and just kind of stamp it. Push it, but not too hard." Kurama looked at Hiei's work. "Good, Hiei. You got it." And he continued.  
  
Finally done the last one, Hiei put down the stapler, which was running low on staples. "I'm done," he growled, watching as Kurama was finishing up as well. Hiei looked down and spotted a red party hat. "What's this?"  
  
Kurama put down his own stapler, glad that it was over and glanced at what Hiei was holding. "Hiei, it's a party hat. You pull the string and just snap it on." Kurama thought. He took the party hat from Hiei and smiled. "Like this." And he put it on Hiei.  
  
The kitsune stepped back, looking at the Jaganshi. "You look so kawaii!" he exclaimed.  
  
Hiei was burning with embarrassment. He pulled it off and threw on the ground. "C'mon, kitsune no baka, let's go." And Kurama nodded with agreement. 


	7. RAB 7

Roses Are Black...  
  
By MysticHakai24  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Friday. Kuwabara didn't feel like going to school today. He scratched his head and continued up the many stairs of Genkai's temple. Yukina was seen feeding the birds, giggling adorably. Kuwabara smiled and run up faster, eager to see Yukina.  
  
"Oh, Yukinnaaaa-saaaaaannnn!" Kuwabara cried, smiling madly. But before he could reach the ice maiden, Botan appeared out of nowhere and him by the ear.  
  
Botan said, "Oh, hi, Kuwabara. Why aren't you in school?" Yukina was now staring at them, Kuwabara's yell had scared all the birds away.  
  
Kuwabara scratched his carrot-headed. "Uhh... I decided to skip school today. You know, make sure Yukina-san was okay... hehe..."  
  
Botan grinned with an evil look on her face, not fitting her blue hair. "Well, then, you can help with the preparations for Koenma-sama's birthday party."  
  
Kuwabara's eyes widened. "Umm... I think I hear the school bell ringing! Best be going!" And he prepared to run off...  
  
"Kazuma-san, didn't you skip school to come all the way here and help Botan-san with the preparations?" Yukina asked, smiling her gentle smile.  
  
Kuwabara melted at her smiled, unable to deny his love. "Yeah, sure, Yukina-san... I'll help Botan with the party..."  
  
And Yukina smiled.  
  
* * *  
  
Hiei was fuming with anger. Kurama just got out of school, and guess who surrounded him? Yes, many girls. They were all flirting with him. But who was actually touching his fox? That Mai Ishaboda no bakayaro who would be killed if she didn't let go!  
  
But she didn't. Maybe she couldn't tell, but Hiei could see that Kurama was getting annoyed. And the Jaganshi was even more annoyed. But Mai Ishaboda followed his kitsune all the way home, not letting go the whole way. She even followed him into the house!  
  
Hiei jumped into the window that followed into Kurama's bedroom. He saw Mai sitting on the floor, eating some chocolate chip cookies and reading a book.  
  
Kurama walked in, with a book as well. He saw Hiei sitting on the window ledge and greeted him. "Hello, Hiei! Meet Mai Ishaboda, we were signed up to do a project together."  
  
Mai looked up. "Hello, Hiei-san." She looked silly with that brown hair in pigtails and her hard violet gaze. "Minamino-san and I are working on a special project about Japanese myths with full multimedia."  
  
"Uhh... Yeah," Kurama said, scratching his blood red hair. "Hiei, you can stay here if you want. I'll just be working with Ishaboda-san."  
  
Hiei nodded and sat down. He watched as the two poured their eyes all over textbooks. Minutes passed by and Mai suddenly found something interesting. "Minamino-san, this guy looks cool for our project."  
  
She looked at Hiei, "What do you think, Hiei-san?" She gave the book to the Jaganshi. Hiei looked at the book and her topic. It was a picture of Youko Kurama, his silver hair floating around his graceful figure.  
  
Hiei smirked. This would be funny. "I think this is a great idea, what do you think, Kur- er... Minamino-san?" He suddenly remembered Kurama's human name.  
  
Kurama looked at him. "Let me see." He took the book and stared. "Very funny, Hiei." Mai Ishaboda stared at him with hope in her eyes. "But, I suppose we could use the Youko for our project." Mai cheered silently in her mind.  
  
Mai glanced at the clock. "Uhh... Minamino-san, I've got to get going. We'll start working tomorrow. Good-bye, Minamino-san! Ja ne, Hiei- san!" And she left.  
  
Kurama picked up all the books on the floor and asked, "So, Hiei, how are you doing?"  
  
Hiei didn't want to answer. "I think Shiori is calling." Kurama's eyes widened and he ran downstairs to meet his mother.  
  
As the fox ran downstairs, Hiei thought angrily, 'That Ishaboda must go. I can't let Kurama be with her alone. I've gotta watch out for her...'  
  
Suddenly, Kurama was back in the room. "Hiei, Okaasan didn't call me!"  
  
Hiei shrugged. "Oh, oops." Kurama gave him a weird look. And Hiei just shrugged. 


	8. RAB 8

Roses Are Black  
  
By MysticHakai24  
  
  
  
  
  
It was Saturday, and Koenma's birthday. Hiei sat in the tree close to his lover's bedroom window, trying to hide his youki at the same time. He didn't wasnt to go to that brat's birthday party. It wasn't his style.  
  
He could see Kurama changing into casual clothing, much different from his usual Chinese tunics. But he looked lovely just the same. Kurama was wearing a pair of navy, baggy jeans and a white shirt covered by a red sweater. He looked out of the window, as if he could see where Hiei was, despite the hidden youki. Then hel left the room.  
  
Kurama soon appeared at the door, outside his house and looked up in the tree. "Hiei, why- Hiei, get down here. I look like I'm talking to a tree."  
  
Hiei grunted, and ignored. Maybe if he was really, really quiet, didn't make a sound and didn't move...  
  
"No, Hiei, it won't work. I know you're up there. Now come down," Kurama said gently to the tree. A couple passing by looked at him strangely and Kurama gave a sheepish smile, scratching his ruby hair. He turned back to the half-koorime. "Come on, Hiei!" he said urgently.  
  
Hiei sighed and jumped out of the tree, landing on his feet quietly, and looked up, not liking the fact that Kurama was a good foot taller than him. "Hn."  
  
"Aren't you coming to Koenma's parrty? You know, for his birthday?" Kurama asked.  
  
Hiei shrugged. "Dunno. Don't wanna." He stared away, not wanting to see the sadness which was just placed on his lover's face.  
  
Kurama sighed wearily, "Hiei, koi, let's go. Just this once? The gang will be there. Yuusuke, Botan, Koenma of course, Yukina, Kuwabara-"  
  
"And he better not touch Yukina!" Hiei exclaimed a little too protectively. No one can harm Yukina...or Kurama for that matter. You deal with them, you deal with Hiei.  
  
"Err...yes," Kurama said. "But everybody is expecting the both of us. Think how sad and guilty Yukina would be if you didn't attend the party..." Kurama smiled. That got Hiei.  
  
"Oh...alright. But only for Yukina," Hiei growled, he really didn't like his soft spot for his sister. It was a huge weakness. But on the other hand. Having a lover was a weakness, too, ne?  
  
Kurama pouted cutely. "How about me? You're not going to do it for me?" he asked in a humorous manner.  
  
Hiei glared, then soften just a bit. "Okay, you too. You and Yukina. That's all." Hiei thought, 'Only for you and Yukina. Especially you, Kurama...'  
  
* * *  
  
Shizuru gave Kuwabara a hard kick in the ribs. The carrot-headed teenager yawned and scratched his elvis-like hair. "What is it, Oneesan?"  
  
Shizuru removed her cigarette. "The party for Koenma-sama, remember, idiot?" She put the cigarette back in her mouth, removed it, and blew in her brother's face.  
  
Kuwabara coughed. He hated that smell. "Okay, okay. I got it." He climbed out of bed and just sat there, waiting for Shizuru to get out so he could change out of his pajamas.  
  
Shizuru nodded, glad that she was finally able to wake her brother up and walked half-way out of the door. Then she called softly, "Yukina will be waiting at the party!" Then the door shut with a soft, 'click.'  
  
"Yukina-san!" Kuwabara exclaimed and he quickened his pace changing so he could finally meet his love...  
  
* * *  
  
Yukina opened the door, greeting Yuusuke as he with Atsuko and Keiko walked inside the temple. Genkai sat on a sofa nearby, smoking, though not as much as Shizuru, who was sitting next to Kuwabara on a couch not too far away.  
  
Hiei was leaning against the window and Kurama sat in a chair near him, quirking a smile. "You finally arrived, Yuusuke," he said softly.  
  
Yuusuke grinnned sheepishly. "Are we the last ones here?" he asked, staring around the room, wondering who was missing.  
  
"Where's the birthday boy?" Atsuko asked, over-excited. She was in a very hyper and energetic move this morning, though no one knew why.  
  
Genkai removed her pipe. "He's not here yet." She took a small puff. "He and Botan will be arriving shortly with George, I believe. We will have enough time to hide and all the jazz that you do for these parties." She returned the pipe back between her lips.  
  
Kurama nodded, and Yuusuke noticed, Hiei was staring at the youko, a bit possessively. It was happening quite a lot now. If you touched Kurama, you could hear Hiei growling from wherever he was, most likely in a tall tree's branch.  
  
Could it be that they had finally confessed their feelings? Everyone knew about it. Just they were the oblivious ones. Maybe love does that to you. Yuusuke glanced at Keiko who was chatting with Yukina happily.  
  
Or maybe not.  
  
His pondering had to stop because at that very moment, there was a soft tap from somewhere in the room, and everyone heard it. Finally, Genkai ponted where it came from.  
  
Botan was here with Koenma and George. And they weren't hiding yet. 


	9. RAB 9

Roses Are Black...  
  
By MysticHakai24  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After the party, Kurama left the temple to get home on time. He didn't want his okaasan to worry. For she still did not know about his youko past yet. Kurama shivered a bit at the slight chill. Sensing something other than the cold wind, he spun around swiftly, trying to catch a glimpse of whatever was following him. He didn't see anything, but he could sense a ki.  
  
Suddenly, someone jumped out from behind a telephone pole and surprised him by whacking him on the head gently. Kurama rubbed his head and opened one emerald eye to see who it was. Whoever it was was holding a bundle of papers in his/her arms.  
  
"Minamino-san! I've been looking all over for you today!" It was Mai Ishaboda. She had a mock-angry look on her face and she didn't look that mad. "Where were you? Shiori-san said that you went out. I thought we were working together on our myth project, ne?"  
  
Kurama blinked twice before answering. "I, er, had to see my friends. They had something to show me," Kurama said, it wasn't exactly a lie, but a half-lie.  
  
"It took you all of Saturday to see whatever your buddies had to show you?" Mai asked, not believing the whole story.  
  
Kurama chuckled nervously. "We hung out afterwards," he said simply. Mai seemed to like it for she nodded. Kurama sighed with relief.  
  
Mai smiled. "How about tomorrow you come over to my house instead of the other way around? My parents would love to meet you!"  
  
"Er, sure, Ishaboda-san. I'd love to."  
  
Grinning from ear to ear, Mai exclaimed, "Okay then! I'll call you tomorrow with my address and you could come over!" And happily with a grin still plastered to her face, Mai skipped away in the other direction.  
  
Kurama turned around and returned home. But something was not right. He turned around, narrowing his eyes. There, in a bare sakura tree, was something with youki. But it must have sensed him for it hopped away instantly.  
  
Kurama growled and ran after it, the demon certainly wasn't Hiei, it was more evil. jumping from tree to tree, Kurama followed the demon a long way before it finally stopped. The youko glanced around, hoping to find some trace as to where he was.  
  
The trees were all pine trees covered with snow and needles. The ground was all dry earth, the stream was frozen ice. The demon smirked to itself and opened a small red box. Green smoke clouded the air around the two. But the demon seemed immune to the gas.  
  
Kurama pinched his nose and held his breath, just in case the gas was poisoned. The demon growled and attacked him from behind with a huge green fireball. Gasping, Kurama breathed in the toxic gas and fell to the ground. His eyes watered and his throat burned. Slowly, the fog in his mind expanded, became larger, and Kurama fell unconscience.  
  
All the while, a figure came forward and carried Kurama away while shorter shadow lifted an arm and killed the bearer of the red box. The shadow growled and followed the figure who had Kurama in its arms.  
  
* * * 


	10. RAB 10

Roses Are Black...  
  
By MysticHakai24  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yuusuke! Yuusuke!"  
  
The detective rubbed his head wearily. "Nani?" he asked groggily. Opening one brown eye, Yuusuke asked again, "Botan? Botan! What are you doing here?"  
  
Botan hopped in the room and held her oar with one feminine hand. "We just found out that a demon is holding Kurama captive. In return for Kurama, he wants the Mirror of UtterDarkness."  
  
Yuusuke scowled. "That stinks, ne? But if he wishes with the mirror, then won't he just die? We have nothing to worry about!"  
  
Botan bumped the young detective with her wooden oar. "You idiot! Don't you think that the demon would have already thought of that? Koenma suspects that the demon must have a new kind of potion that prevents death from magic."  
  
Rubbing his sore head, Yuusuke thought about it. Something he didn't like to do. "I guess you're right. But then what're we going to do?"  
  
Botan remained silent during this part of the conversation. "We could... Well, I dunno. I told you first. Tell Kuwabara that he should be down by Genkai's temple by after school today. And if you happen to see Hiei, tell him to go to the temple after sch- Er, I mean, around three. Ja ne!"  
  
The ferrygirl smiled and rode her oar back to the Spirit World.  
  
  
  
"Kuwabara!" Yuusuke yelled to the other juvenile delinquent. "Guess what?" School was just let out and the carrot-haired teenager was roaming around with his gang.  
  
"You wet your pants last night, Urameshi?" Kuwabara smirked.  
  
Yuusuke scowled. "No. But Botan told me-" he glanced at the rest of Kuwabara's gang and said strangely, "You guys don't mind, do you?" He pulled Kuwabara away from the group and into a shadowed corner.  
  
"So what did Botan-san tell you, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked hesitantly. He didn't feel like going to to the Spirit World today.  
  
Yuusuke took a breath. "Kurama's missing and there's this demon that- " He blinked. "Oh! We have a meeting after school at Genkai's temple! We have to go! Botan will explain to you when we get there."  
  
The two gave a scared look at each other before racing to Genkai's temple. Each trying to beat the other. But Kuwabara paused a moment while Yuusuke paused, jogging back to the carrot-headed teenager.  
  
"Do you feel that? Someone's following us..." Yuusuke stared at Kuwabara strangely before glancing around at the trees.  
  
"No," Yuusuke replied.  
  
But a marroon swirl appeared before them an ironic laugh approached them. It was wicked and sent chills down their spines. "I need your help." Had not the voice been evil sounding, they would have helped the swirl easily, probably.  
  
"How?" Yuusuke asked suspiciously. "What do you want?" The swirl became larger and a the laughing grew higher and...weirder.  
  
A spirit came out of the swirl. It was tall and dark and...er...fat. With dark blue glinting eyes, it looked at the two hungrily. "A physical form..." it replied to Yuusuke's question. "More likely, one of your's..." And it cackled loudly.  
  
Yuusuke and Kuwabara stared widely before the dark spirit came closer and closer...  
  
And closer...  
  
* * * 


	11. RAB 11

Roses Are Black...  
  
By MysticHakai24  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yukina smiled as she caught sight of Yuusuke and Kuwabara running up the stairs. "Yuusuke-san! Kazuma-san! Konnichiwa," she said with a beautiful smile over her pleasant features. "Genkai-san is waiting for you with Botan-san inside."  
  
Yuusuke nodded and ran into the temple. Kuwabara walked into it also, not even giving a glance to his crush. Yukina, aware of the miscomfort around the two teenagers, walked inside, too, to prepare some tea for the daily guests.  
  
  
  
"What is it, Genkai, Botan?" Kuwabara asked, his arms crossed over his chest in a dignified manner. He was acting, formal. And that wasn't a good sign for the psychic.  
  
Genkai glared at the delinquent before glancing at Yuusuke. "Yuusuke," she said in a very firm voice. The boy turned to her, wiping off a grin on his face. "I'm sure Botan told you about Kurama's troubles, ne?" When the boy nodded, she stood up and went into her room.  
  
Botan came out of a different room, and once glancing at the two boys, she sat down where Genkai had just occupied and sighed. "This is serious." Her gaze never left their's. "You do know about Hiei's disappearence, right? Well, it seems, that while Hiei was trying Kurama, the demon in charge sent him into a portal of some sort into a world sealed by darkness."  
  
Kuwabara snickered. "Serves the shrimp." He looked up into the glaring face of the blue-headed ferrygirl. "Nani?" He brought his head back down.  
  
"So we're now missing both Kurama and Hiei?" Yuusuke asked hesitantly, that was not good. "What a troublesome pair. Next thing you know, one of us is going to be threatened by death by some demon who just pops in here."  
  
As if on cue, the doors to the temple were pushed open and a brunette was standing there, her red eyes glowing with fury. "Where's Minamino-san? He said he was coming over to my house!" She stormed over to Yuusuke and picked him up. "Where? Tell me!"  
  
"How did you find us, girl?" Kuwabara asked fiercely. "And who are you? AND, what do you want with Kurama? Oh, and let Urameshi down!"  
  
"Who's Kurama?" the girl asked blankly.  
  
"Er, I meant Shuuichi. What do you want with Shuuichi?" the orange- haired one asked, correcting his previous mistake. He crossed his arms over his chest again.  
  
The brunette dropped Yuusuke on the floor and glared. "My name is Mai Ishaboda. And Minamino-san said he would work with me on our project. Plus, I just happened to know by some rumors going around that you idiots happened to be Minamino-san's friends. So I followed you here. simple. Now where's Minamino-san?"  
  
Botan grew angry. "You are breaking and entering, I have all the right to call the cops and kick you out. And the fact that you are stalking us diesn't help, either." She grabbed the girl's arm and threw her out the door, then locked the temple door, and just in case, leaned against them, throwing all her weight onto the entrance.  
  
Yuusuke cracked up. "I think that that's the girl who bothers Kurama all day! You know, the mone he was talking about a couple days ago?" He and Kuwabara started laughing.  
  
Botan looked furious. "And Kurama won't be able to talk to us about anything anymore if we don't save him from that demon who's holding him captive! plus, we have to get Hiei!" She stomped her foot down and swung out her wooden oar.  
  
Yuusuke stopped laughing and looked down at the ground sadly. "Botan, you're right. But we don't even know where he is! And we don't know how to get Hiei out!"  
  
The doors slammed open and Genkai walked in with an ancient red book in her arms. "I found it," she announced proudly. "This book will tell us all about the world that Hiei is in currently. And this book," she whipped out a rusty gray book from behind her back, "will tell us all about the different kinds of potions and their antidotes."  
  
Botan smiled. "This is so great, Genkai-san! Oh! Arigato gozaimazu!" she looked extremely happy. Quickly, she flipped open the gray book and began researching.  
  
Genkai nodded. "But first, we should get rid of some evil inside my beautiful temple." She turned to look at Kuwabara. "Kuwabara Kazuma. I know what you are hiding from me. You are not yourself." She smirked. "Come out, O' Evil One."  
  
Kuwabara cackled. "You are amazing sometimes, Old Hag, but alas, you are not perfect." His tall frame immediately larged and widened. His eyes became dark blue, his body darkened also, and Kuwabara's physical body fell onto the sofa limply.  
  
"How about some tea?" a sweet voice sang. Yukina walked out, holding a silver tray with a couple cups on it and a glass teapot, smoking a bit from the immense heat. She gasped. "Kazuma-san!" Putting down the tray, she hurried to the taller man and knelt down beside him.  
  
The swirl, though cackled. "You need not worry about you dear Kurama, he is safe as long as you hand me the Mirror of UtterDarkness. But as for the Koorime, he's in trouble."  
  
"Say cheese!" Botan cried as she snapped a picture of the black swirl. The photograph came out and she looked at it proudly. "Koenma-sama will take a look at these. And maybe someone can identify you, you demon creep."  
  
The swirl shook its majestic head, if it had one, and blink its blue eyes. "I can save you the trouble," it said in a low, bass voice. "My name is Banpaia, and now I bid you farewell. As you should bid your little Koorime good-bye too, as you shall never see him again."  
  
And it disappeared.  
  
"I'm sitting here, very bemused. Can someone explain? I'm very confused," Yuusuke chanted stupidly. He was rewarded with a smack on the head by an oar.  
  
"Baka," Botan muttered to the detective.  
  
The tea continued to smoke.  
  
* * * 


	12. RAB 12

Roses are Black...  
  
By Mystichakai24  
  
Yusuke sighed heavily and Kuwabara was aiming punches in midair. "Then that frickin' youkai will get some of this and some of this..."  
  
"Just shut up will ya? I doubt you can punch that weird swirly black thing!" Yusuke cried in frustration. Kuwabara's eyebrows lifted and the two began sparring as they made their way to Reikai.  
  
Botan flew over them on her oar and said, "There's the gate. Quickly! Koenma-sama is due for his nap in two minutes!" After smacking Yusuke and Kuwabara for laughing hysterically, Botan knocked on the gate and said, "This is Botan with Reikai Tantei Yusuke Urameshi and Kuwabara Kazuma. We're here to speak with Koenma-sama."  
  
The door opened and they stepped in, dodged all the running onis. All the way in the back they saw a curtain, pulled it over, and finally saw Koenma. "Botan!" he exclaimed through the fuukuman. "Have you solved our problems yet?"  
  
"Koenma-sama," Botan began, shuffling through her pink kimono for the photograph of Banpaia. Finally she withdrew it and handed it to the Demigod. "Koenma-sama, this is the criminal behind Hiei's disappearance and Kurama's kidnap. He said his name was Banpaia."  
  
"Banpaia, eh? Never heard of him. But this picture looks familiar..." Koenma muttered.  
  
"Yeah," Kuwabara said. "He looks like that genie from Aladdin."  
  
Koenma sat up in surprise. "That's it! He's a Granting Youkai, or a genie in the ningenkai." He glanced at the picture. "But he's a freed one; he has no sign of bondage over his arms. That means someone released him before. That can be good for us."  
  
"Why?" Yusuke asked.  
  
Botan informed, "If a Granting Youkai cannot grant wishes for a certain amount of time (it depends on the level of demon) then it will be weakened until it is dispersed into oblivion."  
  
Yusuke was confused. "If it's a genie, then why does it need the Mirror of UtterDarkness? Can't it grant its own wishes?" Kuwabara nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well, when a genie is still a slave of a lamp, it can only obey the one that releases it. But when it is freed, then the genie can live freely, but at the cost of its inability to grant wishes. However, if a genie can be changed into a lowlife demon by the power of some magical force, then it can live. Reiki cannot help because the genie exists on a different plane from Youkai. It lives on its own magical influence. With the Mirror of UtterDarkness, it can transform itself."  
  
Yusuke waited until Koenma was finished before he asked, "But won't it die?"  
  
Botan whacked him on the head with her oar. "I already told you, Yusuke! Banpaia found some sort of potion that will prevent magical death!" She then turned to Koenma and said more respectfully, "Yukina-chan and Genkai-sensai are currently researching the potion up."  
  
"Very good," replied Koenma.  
  
"Koenma-sama, sir!" George interrupted as he ripped the curtain in anxiety. Then (after Koenma told him the curtain was going to be paid for by George) he handed the Prince a rusty brown letter. "We just received this in the mailbox."  
  
"Did you see who sent it?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"No, it just floated in the wind and landed in the mailbox," replied George frantically.  
  
Botan was worried. "There's no wind in Reikai," she said after George left.  
  
Koenma opened the letter and read aloud:  
  
This is Banpaia. If you have finally decided to hand me the mirror, be at the Makai. The spot is under the only tree bearing fruit. Be thereat midnight this Saturday with only one of you detectives. Anymore and your adorable fox will not be returned.  
  
P.S. Your Koorime is still floating around in the portal of Reikai. Happy hunting!  
  
"Well, now we know where to find him," said Kuwabara blankly.  
  
"Today is...Thursday," Yusuke observed. Then he asked, "They have weekdays in Makai?" Botan smacked him again for the stupid question.  
  
Kuwabara scratched his hair. "What did he mean by the Reikai portal?"  
  
"The Reikai portal is where one can be transported through to the Makai." Koenma folded his hands. "The spot under the only tree bearing fruit... That's got to be the DevilFruit Tree. Anyone who eats the fruit of that tree will be stunned senseless for three days. By that time, demons will have devoured the one who ate it."  
  
"Back to Hiei," Yusuke said. "How do we get him out of the portal?"  
  
"I recommend we retrieve Kurama first. Without pure unity, getting lost in the portal is a definite. Back to Kurama, do we really give the Mirror of UtterDarkness or what?" Koenma asked. He stared at the others. "Let's vote, all in favor of not giving it, hands up!"  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara had their hands up. "How are we sure that he will give Kurama back? I've seen many shows where they didn't give the hostage back in return!"  
  
"But," Botan interrupted. "If all Banpaia wants is to live, how can we not grant him the chance? After all, it's not like he's going to take over Ningenkai or something."  
  
Koenma responded with, "A genie-turned Youkai is a very strange thing. Magic mixed with ki, you see. When one is like that, anything could happen from their emotions."  
  
"Like Sayako?" Yusuke asked nervously. Babysitting that little brat was trouble.  
  
"Yes. They cannot decide what can be better, magic or ki, so they resort to something they can understand. Emotions. Depending on their feelings, anything can happen," Koenma explained. "It's very strange because something like this has never happened before. Banpaia must know that he is withering. That is why he needs the Mirror of UtterDarkness so soon."  
  
Ring! Ring!  
  
Botan gasped and snapped open her pink communicator. She spoke to someone and smiled. She snapped it back shut and let it back inside the folds of her clothing. "Good news, guys! Genkai-sensai has just informed me that there are two possible remedies that can undo Banpaia's potion! She and Yukina-chan are putting them together right now!"  
  
"Good. Check in on them. *yawn* Just tell me the results when you..." Koenma slumped into his chair and began snoring.  
  
Botan giggled as Yusuke and Kuwabara stared in bewilderment. "Koenma- sama always needs his beauty sleep three times a day so he can stay fresh, happy, and handsome!" She giggled again as George took Koenma away to his chambers. "All right, gang, let's go!" She giggled again. "I always wanted to say that." Botan hopped onto her oar and flew away.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara followed her, still laughing hysterically from watching Koenma fall asleep. Before they knew it, they were whacked on the head several times for 'disrespect' as Botan so put it.  
  
*  
  
Author's Notes: I am so sorry! I haven't updated in, like, a millennium! No excuses really, but I though this story was coming out so horribly that I decided it wasn't worth continuing. I just kept it up for the reviews. But now I will continue it! I don't update often, but I promise you I will! Please review for the next chapter and thanks for all the encouragement!  
  
P.S. I just got the YYH movies subtitled! I like the second one better by so much! Hehe...  
  
* 


End file.
